Amor, ¿Estas ahí?
by Cristin K.L
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura cada uno con estatus diferentes, desciones mal tomadas, uno casado que peca por la lujuria de la mujer, otro peca de incesto por la dulsura y encanto de un apuesto hombre. Los dos con mundos diferentes que desde siempre se han conocidos ya sea pasado, presente o futuro.
1. Chapter 1

La historia me pertenece, escrito solamente con fin de entretenimiento, NO LUCRO.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

…

..

 ***:**:**:**.**:**:**:**.**:**:**:**.**:**:**:**:**.**:**:***

 ***:**:**:**.**:**:**:**.**:**:**:**.***

 ***:**:**:**.**:**:**:**.***

 _ **Amor …¿Estás Ahí?**_

.

 **Capítulo 1**

.

 _ **TORBELLINO**_

Sorprendida, asustada, contrariada por la infame información, dejándose caer al piso arrodilla aun con las cartas y hojas en las manos. No sabía qué hacer. Quería ir tras el abrazarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo decirle que la perdone que todo lo que dijo en ese momento era por lo molesta y confundida que estaba. Pero no podía ya. Era demasiado tarde, de seguro estaba descansando en paz y feliz de estar reunido de nuevo con sus padres y hermano.

¿Imbécil?.- Se preguntó. Si eso era.-¡IMBECIL!¡IMBECIL!¡MIL VECES IMBECIL!.-Se sentía furiosa consigo misma. Agarrándose la cabeza con desaparición a la vez que comenzaba a llorar.-¡LA IMBÉCIL MÁS GRANDE EN EL MUNDO!.- ¿... Porque... ?¿Porque tiene que destrozar todo lo que ama? ¿Todo lo más lindo, hermoso, tierno, bondadoso, amable, sensible y único que hay en su vida?.-parándose y arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación, se acostó boca arriba en su cama pensando en los momentos más hermosos que siempre arruinaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Japón, Tokio; Setagaya. 16 años antes._

En un hermoso cuarto con decorados infantiles y peluches de todos los tamaños por doquier sentada en una silla jugando al té, esta una hermosa niña de largo cabello rosa adornado con una cinta roja dejando caer largos mechones sobre sus mejillas, dándole al infantil rostro un toque angelical, lindo y hermoso, ojos grandes rasgados de color jades intensos pero a la ves claros, nariz pequeña perfilada, labios carnosos de color rojos, piel blanca como la nieve, su cuerpo es delgado perfecto para su edad de 4 años. Bestia un vestido pequeño que le quedaba un poco más arriba del muslo, de color gris con un estampado de distintas florecitas en color rosa, a los costados del vestido tenía 2 bolsillos bombachos, en el cuello tenia solapas que en medio de esta tiene un laso rojo con un botón de rosa color rosa, mangas cortas bombachas, zapatitos tejidos rosas con un lazo rojo haciendo juego con el lazo del vestido. La niña con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa apenada le extiende su mano donde tiene una taza de té. Otra mano pequeña coge la tasita dejando ver un niño de 6 años pelo rojo cenizo alborotado dándole a su hermoso rostro un toque angelical y lindo, ojos grandes de color jade intenso, nariz pequeña, labios carnosos de color rosa, piel blanca, estura 2 cabezas más que la niña, cuerpo delgado bien para su edad. Bestia un pantalón corto de mezclillas color azul rey que le queda abajo de las rodillas, camiseta ceñida de color blanca sin mangas, cuello redondo, en sus muñecas lleva unas sudaderas de color azul con franjas negras, calzado deportivos estilo converse negro con pasadores blancos. El niño con las mejillas sonrojas le sonríe tiernamente y bebiendo el supuestamente té.

-está muy rico el té, Mi cerezo.-dice amigable y dejando la tacita sobre la mesa.

-gracias, Ry-chan.- con las mejillas sonrojadas teniendo sus manos a la altura de su boca en puños mirando al chico con timidez y dulzura.- etto... Ry-chan... etto...yo …yo...Escuche a mi mami decir que un beso tiene que ser con una persona muy especial y más si es el primer beso, ¿eso es verdad, Ry-chan?.-mirando curiosa a su hermano.

\- etto creo que si jejeje, pero Mi cerezo que bonitas estas hoy, te queda muy bonito ese vestido.- dice esquivando el tema. La niña frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¡dime Ry-chan es verdad sí o no!.-demando golpeando la mesita con sus manitas.

\- y...y..yo no sé.-contesto nervioso.

\- si sabes, entonces es cierto.- dice con firmeza.- si es así quiero que tú seas el primero.- dijo firme apuntando al niño este se sobresaltó y apuntándose el mismo.

\- ¡¿p.. por qué yo?!.- tartamudeo con un más notable sonrojo haciéndole más adorable.- yo no puedo, tu sabes yo no...-

\- pero quiero que lo hagas onii-san.- corto la niña haciendo un puchero.-mi primer beso quiero que sea tuyo, que tú me lo des, nadie más.- aumentando el puchero con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos aguados, haciendo que el niño se sienta mal.

\- es que no se .-dice dudoso bajando la cabeza .- está bien, pero nadie tiene que enterarse ni siquiera tu amiga loca, ni mucho menos nuestros padres, de acuerdo.- el niño se acerca donde la niña que le tomo de las manos mirándole tiernamente, al igual que la niña que asiento con la cabeza feliz. Acercándose poco a poco el niño a los labios de la niña, estaba casi por tenerlos entre los suyos pero en un rápido movimiento se separó de la niña al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

\- ¿qué hacen niños? Ry-sama esta con fiebre ¿se siente mal?.- preguntó La Nana una señora de unos 50 años su cara tenia los agotamientos de la edad pero no dejaban apagar los sutiles toques de belleza, la sabiduría y experiencia de los años, pelo castaño con canitas casi visibles lo tiene recogido con unos palillos chinos con adornos de flores Jamaicanas con hilos pequeños dorados, unos mechones largos caen sobre sus orejas que están agarradas de las puntas por unos brazaletes minis dorados que hacen juego con sus palillos y vestimentas un kimono tradicional anaranjado llano, su obi blanco con adornos de remolinos de colores primario, sandalias de madera blanca y tiras anaranjadas con los calcetines tradicionales. Acercándose preocupada, alejándolo de la niña y arrodillándose a la altura de el revisa al niño tomándole la temperatura con su mano en la frente para después apoyar sus manos en los cachetes calientes del niño poso su mirada azul interrogativa en los ojos avergonzados del niño preguntándole algo que solo el sabia, al segundo el sonrojo aumento de intensidad haciendo reír divertida a Nana.

La pelirrosa observo interrogativa la escena.- ¿Nana se sonríe al ver Ry-chan? ¿Por qué Ry-onii-san esta rojo? ¿Por qué Nana me mira así? ¿Onii-san?! ¡Dime algo onii-san! ¿Nana por qué Ry-san me mira con malos ojos?!

Riendo a carcajada libre Nana sale del cuarto pronunciando "niños, solamente niños" siguiendo largo hasta doblar la esquina y perderse. Ry rápidamente cerró la puerta poniendo seguro asegurándose ahora así que nadie entre y los pille.

-Sakura, esto no puede seguir.- agarrándole de los hombros acercándola a él posando su par de ojos jades decididos en unos confundidos, solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando….- y-yo no puedo hacerlo Sakura… lo siento.- susurrando lo último bajando la cabeza culpable al recibir los desorientados orbes sobre él.- somos hermanos… hermanos de …sangre… apenas tenemo años no razonamos muy bien que digamos a esta corta edad, pero no somos—

-normales.- sonando más que una afirmación que una pregunta, cortándolo haciéndole levantar la cabeza clavando sus orbes en los de su hermana notando tristeza en los reflejos de ella y el.- Ry y yo nos queremos mucho, verdad?.- cerrando sus ojos a causa de la sonrisa cálida relajando los aguachosos ojos de la pelirrosa…pero no la agonía.

-claro que si Mi cerezo….te qui- nos queremos mucho, mucho.- abrazándola protectoramente depositando un fervor beso en la cabeza rosada recostando su mejilla en esta y disfrutando de la dulce esencia que desprendía su cerezo, la sintió acomodarse mejor en su pecho con sus dos manitas aferrándose a la camiseta, suspiro, murmurando "Ry-chan te quiero más". Una bocanada de aire trago y una lágrima rodo. Estrechándola más entre sus brazos.

\- Ry-chan aunque sé que eres mi hermano…de sangre... Yo-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El atardecer saludaba a la luna escondiendo con recelo a una amorfa figura que divisaba con sumo interés a los niños. Segundos después da vuelta perdiéndose en la lejanía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era de noche y la corrientosa lluvia trago una tormenta. Un coche mal estacionado con la puerta del copiloto abierta esta frente a la mansión, la luz de la puerta abierta de la mansión iluminaba la oscura entrada.

-¡NANA! ¡NANA! .-vocifero, un apuesto hombre con porte imponente adentrándose a la lujosa sala, vestía un fino traje italiano de Armani, calzado de Dolce Y Gabanna. La nombrada aparece secándose las manos, dando la idea que venía de la cocina, caminando apurada hacia el.-¡¿Dónde está Sakura?!

-¡está en su cuarto, señor!.- respondió por inercia, sorprendida de la exaltación de su señor.-pasa algo con ella.-pregunto siguiendo al hombre.

Nana solo veía la ancha espalda de su señor, preocupada.

-anda al cuarto de Ryosuke, guarda toda su ropa y escóndelo.

El hombre se detuvo abruptamente. Haciendo que Nana, por estar confundida por lo que le digo su jefe, choque con su dura espalda.

-Nana…-la llamo dándose la vuelta, mirándola seriamente.- si Seyna te pregunta por Ryosuke dile que me lo lleve junto con Sakura fuera del país.

-pero porqué señor….—

-Nana, solo no dejes qué se acerque a él.- pidió con semblante abatido. Nana se sorprendió aún más.- cuando esto pase, te mandare dinero para que tú te lo lleves lejos de esta ciudad.-dicho eso siguió su trayecto, dejando a Nana con más confusión y preocupación. El hombre entro al cuarto de la niña viendo a esta dormir como ángel, busco con su mirada el ropero. Lo abrió sacando una maleta roja metiendo toda la ropa de la niña y otras cosas.

El celular sonó, su cuerpo se paralizo. Lentamente sus pupilas se movieron hacia abajo donde su teléfono vibraba con desesperación como sabiendo quien era, demandándole a contestar.

Con su mano temblorosa contesto, trago saliva duro.

\- ¿Q-que quieres?!.- Su voz sonó exasperada, maldiciéndose mentalmente por eso.

Una risa despampanante lo alerto.

-eres tan predecible, mi caballero domable.

-…..tsk!, ¿Qué es lo quieres?!.-Rugió, apretando el móvil siendo víctima de su coraje hacia dicha voz. De nuevo la risa se escuchó encrespando más los nervios del hombre.

-no te servirá llevarte a Sakura, sea donde sea, vaya donde vaya, yo siempre estaré con ella y muy pronto junto con mi adoro Ryosuke.

El timbre del otro lado de la línea dio por finalizada la conversación. Se quedó parado en la misma posición procesando la simple oración que tantas mentiras y significados tenía.

Un repentino empujón casi lo mando a estrellarse al madero del armario pero logro equilibrar su peso poniendo su mano libre en una de las manijas del ropero. Sintiendo como sus fosas nasales inspiraban humo. Giro con rapidez su vista donde Sakura la cual dormía plácidamente sin signos de peligro. Giro nuevamente su vista hacia la entrada, viendo como entre las rendijas de la puerta entraba humo.

 _ **-¡Crees que lo que paso entre nosotros es pura coincidencia!-exclamo demandante una bella mujer bajando con rapidez las escaleras de un lujoso hotel, tratando de alcanzar al ensimismado hombre a la salida. Su fina mano logro capturar la mano fría y suave que una vez le dio calidez. El hombre giro su cabeza hacia la mujer atravesándola con la gélida mirada, la cual se encogió en su lugar apretando la unión de las manos. El gruño con repulsión deshaciendo con fuerza el agarre. Pronunciando las últimas palabras lo que comenzó todo.**_

 _ **-de ahora en adelante no te acercaras a mis hijos.-sin más siguió su camino hasta su auto. Abriendo la puerta del copiloto pero la voz de la bella dama lo detuvo.**_

 _ **\- si tratamos a los delincuentes con sublimidad, porque no los inocentes con severidad.-comento arrogante, caminando hacia el con elegancia. Los ojos azules de la dama buscaron con ansiedad los ónices del hombre. El cual endureció más su mirada.- solo recuerda algo cariño.-susurro en su oído sintiendo la rigidez que produjo, acaricio con picardía sus hombros para después deslizar sus manos dentro la tela de la camisa sintiendo su tersa piel.**_

-¡Nana!.-exclamo, abriendo la puerta de la habitación del niño de un pataso con Sakura en sus brazos envuelta en una sábana. Las llamas inundaron la habitación, el humo hacia arder la garganta y nublaba su visión. Siguió llamando a Nana. Recorriendo los escasos espacios solidos de la habitación, aferrando a Sakura más sobre su regazo. Hasta que un quejido a lo lejano lo alerto. Provenía del escondite pasajero que conducía al final del living. Oro por todos los santos que se trataran de Ryosuke y Nana. Removió a Sakura tapándola más, iban a saltar entre las llamas parar entrar al pasillo que conducía al escondite.

 _ **-las flores de los campos florecen con armonía al ser cuidadas, ¿Tú por cuanto tiempo vas a cuidarlas?.**_

-¡Ryosuke! ...-grito, avanzando el largo túnel, dejes de cansancio se notaba en su rostro junto con unas cuantas quemaduras leves sobre sus manos y cara. Todavía con Sakura aferrada a su regazó grito nuevamente el nombre del niño.

-¡Señor!

-¡Papa!

-¡Ryosuke! ¡Hijo! ¡Espérame ahí ya voy!.-anuncio, corriendo dónde provenía la voz. Un enorme peso cayo de sus hombros al visualizar a Ryosuke siendo abrazado por Nana, que cuando el niño lo vio una radiante sonrisa adorno su carita soltando el abrazo y corriendo hacia su padre que se acuclilló correspondiendo como pudo el mini abrazo de su hijo.

 _ **-Las flores se marchitan cuando son arregladas por otras manos. Ryusei…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara….**_

 _ **.**_

 ***:**:**:**.**:**:**:**.**:**:**:**.**:**:**:**:**.**:**:***

 ***:**:**.**:**:**:**:**.**:**:***

 _Hello¡! qué les pareció la historia. Mi idea es que el fic tenga: un poco de drama, un poco de humor, un poco de romance y sobre todo fantasía._

 _Mi pareja va ser SasuSaku. Las parejas secundarias se verán por capítulos. Ya que la historia va ser por: pasado, presente y futuro._

 _Jejeje no sé si me hago entender e.e pero cuando vaya avanzando el fic se darán cuenta u.u_

Si les gusto el episodio y quieren que continué háganmelo saber por Reviews!

Jejeje sí que soy demasiado e.e

 _Los quiere K.L._

 _._

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia me pertenece, escrito solamente con fin de entretenimiento, NO LUCRO.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Amor…. ¿Estás Ahí?**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Amor en tiempo pasado**

 _ **Hay un proverbio que dice: el que ríe primero, el último ríe mejor.**_

Dentro de un cuarto unas risas cantarinas inundan los pasillos. Una masculina voz llama la puerta con complicidad. Del otro lado de la puerta una voz femenina, hasta chillona, respondió con un "pasa" acompañado de risas atascadas. Segundos después la puerta se abre, dejando pasar al apuesto hombre con porte imponente digno de un caballero de la realeza. Saludando cortésmente a las damas de exóticos vestidos. Las cuales suspiraron enamoradas cuando besó la mano de la señorita más hermosa de la habitación. Malos ojos no se hicieron esperar entre las señoritas.

"Cuando hay más saber, más subidita es" susurro una jovencita rubia de dulce rostro, en complicidad con las señoritas. Viendo con recelo como el joven de la realeza le hacía reposar sobre sus piernas a la joven damisela, la cual sonrosada enredaba sus finos brazos en el cuello masculino. "nadie se prestaría para eso, sabiendo lo inquieta que es" divulgó otra jovencita de cabellos dorados y ojos zafiros "pero, porque ella y no otra". Rotulando entre ellas y la susodicha, diciendo con la mirada; cómo, tenemos lo mismo que ella. "p-pero la castidad es lo que cuenta" defendió otra de cabello azulado y ojos plateados. Risitas no se hicieron esperar, haciendo a la dulce pareja salir del acaramelado momento, que voltearon dándoles dos pares de miradas frías; una por parte del azabache y otra enojada por parte de la pelirroja. "de castidad tiene lo que yo tengo de andariega" respondió burlesca otra de cabello café y ojos chocolate. Y otra vez las risas se volvieron escuchar ganándose los pares de miradas otra vez.

.

.

-¡Te dije! El dueño de ese Hotel&Restaurant no aceptara dichas disculpas…-vociferó un señor de edad media con traje italiano y sosteniéndose de su fuerte bastón, encaminando en su confortable sillón. El peso de los años amortigua su cuerpo cansado con rapidez. Y lo que más le dolía, no era su avejentado corazón, si no, ver como su hijo menor llevaba a cabo la bancarrota de la empresa. La empresa que por tanto tiempo la construyó con el esfuerzo de su espalda ya torcida y las manos ya arrugadas de su única mujer. Mujer, el mal de todo hombre. Cuántas mujeres no se le vendieron a él por su alto puesto en el país, queriendo ser y estar en el puesto de su mujer, Mikoto. Que paz descanse. Un doloroso recuerdo de esa bella mujer que lo conquistó con su sonrisa y valiente espíritu.

Hizo sonar su imponente bastón en el amplio salón, poniendo ineptitud sobre la discusión final del problema llevado.-hijo mío…, no hay día que extrañe la fortaleza que me daba tu madre para tomar estas decisiones.-negando con pesar los furtivos recuerdos de Mikoto. El joven bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-padre..

-pero, aun si este mal, cual sea tu decisión. La respetare.-Determinó, sonando imponente su bastón. Y el joven supo que no iba dar su brazo a torce. Mantendría su promesa firme ante todo. Rebosante de alegría salió de la sala no antes dar una reverencia hacia su superior. Tendría que contárselo a su mejor amigo.

.

.

Bajo un árbol de cerezo se encontraba una pareja. Un apuesto rubio de ojos zafiros está recostado sobre el tronco del árbol acariciando con dulzura los finos cabellos rosáceos de una jovencita la cual miraba entretenida los movimientos mecedores del frondoso árbol.

-...hora después el gatito de mi vecina arruinó las plantas de mi mama. Si vieras como se puso, estuvo por casi despellejar vivo al mínimo si no fuera por mi papa que lo rescato por los pelos.-contó el rubio. Sacando sonrisas burlescas a su compañera.

-Tonto, hubieras esperado a que yo llegara con mi onii-chan. Él sabe cómo hacerlo.-sacando pecho como pavo real. El rubio solo rodo los ojos, estaba harto de escuchar como su Onii-chan era genial.

-Si tu hermano fuera genial ya lo hubiera hecho. Te costará hacerme creer eso, ro- Ah!.- grito adolorido sobándose su mano donde la susodicha la había mordido por son de venganza.-¡ESO DOLIÓ!

-¡para que ya no te metas con onii-chan!.- levantándose y apuntándole severamente.

-yo me meto con tu hermano cuantas veces me pegue la regalada gana.- respondió imitando la misma acción que la joven.

La joven de cabellos rosados gruñó en protesta dándose media vuelta hacia su corcel. Ante tal movimiento el joven la siguió deteniéndola del brazo antes que se subiera al corcel.-tu hermano comprende la situación. No te enojes por eso, si.-pidió, disculpándose. Y antes que la chica le respondiera, una voz masculina pronunció su nombre.

¡Naruto!

El mencionado giro su cabeza hacia el llamado, viendo a lo lejos a un pelinegro montado en un corcel negro. La joven pelirosa aprovechó el momento del despiste de su amigo zafándose del agarre y montándose al corcel.

-HEY!

-Lo siento, Narubaka. Hablaremos después.- asevero lo último, arreando al corcel dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca. Segundos después el rubio frunció el ceño pateando el piso.

-¡dobe!.- exclamó, el recién llegado alzó una ceja extrañado por la pataleta que su amigo rubio daba.

-¡teme!.-rugió desahogando con el nombre de su amigo el desplante de su amiga.

Haciendo caso omiso a la furia del rubio, habló.-Te tengo que contar algo.

.

.

¡Te casas!

¡Y con Karin!

-Ya no grites, ni que fuera de otro mundo.

-¡claro que lo es! Ahora todo tiene sentido, las miraditas furtivas, los tropiezos, las coincidencias, es más, la prueba fehaciente; la bancarrota de la empresa.

-no metas eso en los asuntos de mi prometida.

-prometida!? Ja! Cuantas veces se autoproclamó prometida de Suigetsu. Solo por llamar tu atención.

-!miles de veces! .- estalló, recordando los momentos que la vio con peliblanco pero, ahora es mi prometida. Mi futura esposa.

-por el amor a Dios, reacciona, esta mujer solo quiere el puesto de tu mama.

-No metas a mama en esto. Karin no es así. Es diferente, si solo tratas con ella…

-Trato con ella, es mi prima, Sasuke. Sé cómo es.- tratando en vano hacerlo recapacitar.- Entiende, esa mujer no es para ti.

-si es para mí.-determinó cortante montándose en su corcel, dando por terminado la discusión.

.

5 años después.

.

Europa, 1897.

Donde la gente con alta alcurnia transitaba los lujosos restaurantes; Abogados, doctores renombrados, gente dinera y entre los más comunes empresarios.

Y en ese instante las puertas del lujoso restaurante se abrieron dando paso a un elegante hombre con porte imponente llamando la atención como todas las veces que iba. Acostumbrado se encaminó al bartender pidiendo el trajo más fuerte. Y como era de esperarse en todas las noches que iba, el barman se convirtió en su confesionario.

Ya pasado de la madrugada las puertas del elegante restaurante se cerraban. Saliendo por la puerta trasera el hombre que dejó un vez más sus pesares ahogados en alcohol. Como pudo caminó tambaleándose de lado a lado y sus pies por inercia le indicaban el camino.

Su elegante carro lo esperaba al pie de la puerta como su fiel y único amigo. Tanteo su ropa buscando las llaves. Pero un ligero pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

 _ **Los problemas de la vida se acumulan en nuestro interior, con desesperación quieren salir, ahogándonos en el mar del pesar...**_

Uno que por mucho tiempo no tenía.

Deteniendo sus manos por cortos lapso de tiempo debatiéndose en desecharlo o aceptarlo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parado metido en sus pensamientos e inmóvil con la misma pose. Pero fue el tiempo suficiente como para mirar el cielo y ver que caían copos de nieve sobre la ciudad.

Estiró su mano alcanzando un pequeño copo, lo observó. Él era libre sin preocupaciones, ni problemas. Su vida era volar libremente por donde quisiera.

Entonces porque te comprometiste.

Porque te casaste tan repentinamente.

Porque eligió la primera idea que se le cruzaba por la mente.

Preguntas y preguntas bombardearon su mente.

Y corrió, corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban. Queriendo escapar así de la cruda verdad.

Pero la blanca nieve no lo dejaba, impidiendo el avance. Impidiendo su fuga. Su pesar.

Estaba cansado.

Cansado de la vida que llevaba. Cansado de la mujer que un día amó. Cansado solamente de correr de la verdad.

Arrimando su espalda al fuerte árbol de cerezos bañado ligeramente con escarcha blanca. Cerró sus ojos dejándose hundir por el abrumar de sus pesares.

 _ **Nadas y nadas buscando una salvación pero te cansas...**_

Oie...

Lo escuchaba lejano. Muy lejano.

...tu...

Una dulce y suave voz femenina.

Oie...tu...

Pero muy mal hablada.

-Pues perdone si no le complazco...

Eso se podría interpretar mal.

-Y un carajo.

Se levantó exaltado mirando todas partes. No había nadie, pero el golpe en su pierna fue tan real.

\- tan real como para criticar mi lenguaje.

Esa voz, la misma voz dulce y fina con un toque de agresividad. Giro su rostro topándose con un par de ojos jades brillante.

Y tuvo la impresión de que puso la cara de tonto ya que la cara de la dama era de extrañeza.

Carraspeo, debía quedar bien ante una dama tan bonita como ella.

\- Buenas noches madame. Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, un gusto conocerla...

Pasmado, si, esa era la palabra correcta. Pasmado.

Pasmado de ver como la "refinada" dama se ahogaba de la risa por lo que había dicho. Había dicho un chiste o que.

\- ¿de qué te ríes?, estás loca.- comentó mirándola como bicho raro.

Ella se detuvo; ¿había dicho que llevaba una capa ropa, la cual se le resbaló revelando un color de cabello no muy peculiar que digamos.

\- si estar loca incluye reír entonces si estoy loca y eso me hace feliz.

Y entonces vio la imagen más hermosamente imposible, su pelo rosado brillante bailó al compás de la vuelta que la chica dio regalándole una de las bonitas sonrisas que jamás haya visto mientras grandes ojos jades vivaces lo miraban con alegría.

\- eres una ninfa…-susurro sin querer.

\- je, eres chistoso... - respondió, lo había escuchado. Sintiendo como sus pómulos se coloreaban.

\- oh, por cierto. Te gustaría moverte un poco de mi manta.- señalando la sabana que estaba debajo de sus asentaderas.

Avergonzado no pudo estar más. Se había acostado sin saber en el lugar que horas-quizás- había estado de la pelirrosa.

De pronto sintió algo cálido invadir su espacio. Y un suave perfume invadir sus fosas nasales, tentándolo como enamorado en su primera cita.

Agrandó los ojos.

Esperen...!digo enamorado como en su primera cita?

Y de reojo la miro de perfil estaba mirando al frente. Su piel de cerca era más blanca y cremosa, hasta podía jurar que era suave como la seda. Sus pestañas negras largas y tupidas y sus pómulos rosados por el frío del invierno. Y Dios esos labios rojos que al tenerlos cerca le dan ganas de besarlos y hacerlos pecar de todas las formas posible.

Eso estaba mal. Lo que pensaba estaba mal. Muy mal. Él era un hombre casado, felizmente casado...

Con una empresa a punto de quebrar y un padre recién muerto. Su hermano ni para qué molestar.

\- cuéntame...

\- eh?.- alzó las cejas en incógnita. Qué le pasaba a su cuerpo hoy que demostraba tantas emociones.

\- que me cuentes ese algo que te tiene así.- señalándole el rostro.- Conozco muchas personas, personas con conflictos familiares, personas que pierden todo lo aman, personas que dan lo mejor de sí para demostrar su fortaleza y valentía, personas que luchan para ser notadas o hacer el bien... pero tu...

Él la miró como esperanzado de tener algo que ella le va ofrecer.

-Pero tú eres diferente, Sasuke-kun.

Y por primera vez Sasuke amo tanto escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de una chica.

\- desahógate, soy un muy buen hombro en que llorar.- mostrando por sobre la capa su fino hombro y añadió.- es excelente para el cuerpo y alma.

Suspiro, quizás la chica tenía razón. Desahogarse era bien para su cuerpo y alma.

Y lo hizo. Y en ningún momento la chica lo miro, solo miraba al frente haciendo gestos cuando algo en la historia no le gustaba. Era como si temiera que al mirarlo rompiera ese hilo de confesiones que tenía dentro de él saliendo y desvaneciéndose en el aire.

.

 _ **Y cuando por fin te das por vencido, una luz aparece en tu camino.**_

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que terminó de relatar su vida.

Pero ella no hablaba y ni se movía.

Solo tenía una sencilla sonrisa en su lindo rostro. Y él tampoco hacía el intento de mover su cabeza y hablar ante el cómodo silencio que se instaló entre ellos.

\- La nieve es hermosa, verdad.

La voz de ella rompió el cómodo silencio. Y observaba maravillada los pequeños copos que caían en sus manos. ¿En qué momento se había alejado de él?

\- Sabes... no todo en la vida es tristeza o problemas...- dice, Sakura. Vio como la capa roja se mecía al son del cuerpo de la chica, que jugueteaba con los copos haciendo que la nieve se esparce alrededor de ella. El la observaba maravillado. Como si fuera la criatura más hermosa que jamás haya visto.-... también diversión y amor. Pero los seres humanos no se dan cuentan. Cuando terminan la etapa de la niñez, comienza su verdadera forma de vivir. Muchos de ellos toman sus decisiones rápidamente sin consultar a los demás o ignorar los sabios consejos de sus amigos o padres...- su dedo índice lo señaló escrutando con sus grandes ojos jades. Y por un minuto creyó haber vuelto al pasado; vio cómo su padre le permitía casarse, como su hermano se interponía por su bien y también como su único y olvidado amigo le hacía recapacitar de su repentina decisión.

Agrandó los ojos, sorprendido.

\- Como... como hiciste eso.- le digo contraído. Se paró y caminó hacia ella con exaltación. Todavía afectado por volver a recordar esa coyuntura de su vida.

La chica al ver lo imponente que el chico avanzaba hacia ella se detuvo mirándolo con duda pero, en ningún instante se alarmó. Y Cuando ya lo tuvo cerca se sintió tan ansiosa por dentro queriendo reducir ese corto espacio que impedía siquiera rozarlo. Su respiración era irregular y su fornido pecho subía y bajaba, y notó que en sus ojos negros la desesperación por la indagación.

\- ¿Hacer que?.- le pregunto casi sin aliento sin quitarle los ojos encima. Nunca había sentido esa fuerte atracción por alguien mucho menos con su hermano mayor pero él era otro episodio tormentoso.

\- !No te hagas¡ !Lo que hiciste hace unos minutos!.- protesto molesto. Ya estaba harto de eso y también de la chica que parecía sacada de un cuento de ninfas.

La chica rió antes de contestar.- si lo que vistes fue tu pasado... no lo creé yo sino él.- Señalando el robusto árbol de cerezos que momentos antes estaba recostado.

Gruño, esa niña le estaba tomando el pelo. Y él no era muy conocido por su paciencia sino al revés. Le apretó el brazo clavando su dura mirada ónice sobre los atentos verdes de ella.

Un quejido de dolor se escapó de los rosáceos labios de la chica que por mero instinto -es lo que creía él- posó su mirada en ellos. Y sin querer se relamió los labios. Divagando en cómo sería su sabor, si realmente son suaves como se ven o si encajaban perfectamente con los suyos.

-Me lastimas….- la suave voz de ella lo sacó de su trance. Que se alejó como si su piel le quemara.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pensado? Él era un hombre casado que no podía darse lujo de pensar en forma inadecuada en otra mujer. Por muy linda, hermosa, exótica, atrayente, risueña…! NO! Él no era así. Ni siquiera cuando conoció a Karin le provocó esos pensamientos. Ni siquiera esa atracción tan desmedida de besar esos labios hasta que sangren. O lamer y mordisquear esa cremosa piel blanquecina de su cuello dejando marcas para saber que le pertenecía.

! Dios, en que estaba pensado!

En qué calvario se había refugiado.


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia me pertenece, escrito solamente con fin de entretenimiento, NO LUCRO.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **Nota: este capi habla del pecado que comete Sakura. Y es la continuación de torbellino.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Amor…. ¿Estás Ahí?**

 **Torbellino two**

 **Pecados...**

.

.

El sol le daba en la cara.

Odiaba dormir cerca de la ventana. Pero lo que más odiaba era que su lindo hermano se llevará el mejor puesto. En un rincón oscuro. Lejos de la luz del sol. Lejos de rayos solares. Y lejos de los chillidos de los pajaritos.

Me tape con el edredón de pies a cabeza.

Hoy era domingo y por ningún motivo se levantaría -no sabe qué hora serán- solo para no hacer nada en todo el día.

Calor.

Los rayos del sol aumentaron la temperatura del edredón, ahogándola.

Dios solo quería dormir cinco… cinco horitas más. Era mucho pedir.

Se destapo. Visualizó el lugar. Y lo encontró.

Dormido plácidamente, con la sábana aun costado y en una posición de lo más incómodo.

Frunció el ceño.

El durmiendo tranquilamente y ella muriendo por falta de sueño.

Se levantó. Andaba sin calcetines y el piso estaba frío, pero era tan refrescante. Movió el brazo y retiró la pierna del aire. Dios, cómo es que duerme ese sano cuerpo. Si fuera ella despertara con tortícolis.

Lo movió un poco. Hacia dentro, casi en el medio de la cama. Cogió la sábana que estaba en una esquina siendo marginada por su dueño y se acostó, tapándose y sintiendo el fresco de la cama.

Los brazos de Morfeo la abrazaron, dando calidez y confort.

Un peso.

Un peso en su cadera y en su pecho.

Cálido y duro. Peludo, quizás. Ya que los pelitos le acariciaba su nariz dándole cosquillitas.

Se removió, pero su mano junto con su cuerpo eran presos del causante. Arrugó su nariz. ¡Le picaba y quería rascarse!

-Ryosuke...

Lo llamo. Nada paso. Al contrario la apretó más a su cuerpo.

\- Ryosuke.

Movió su cuerpo, quizás así se removiera y soltara por lo menos su brazo.

Pero no sucedió nada, solo un gruñido de insatisfecho dio.

\- ¡Ryosuke, no soy tu oso!.- rechino los dientes. Moviéndose desesperadamente.

Ryosuke gruño.- Sa...ku...ra.

Suspiro. Controlando el creciente malestar en su pecho. Estaba con sueño y su querido-nota sarcasmo- hermano se le ocurre abrazarla como oso de dormir. Como pudo, después de tanto moverse como gusano, sacó un brazo y arremato en la cabeza del pelirrojo.- !Aléjate¡

\- ¿! Que mierd... ,!Sakura¡ Que haces en mi cama?- le dijo tallándose los ojos.,- Nana se entera que dormimos otra vez juntos, nos va a separar.- aviso seguido de un bostezo.

Sakura gruño.

\- Y todavía lo dices tú..¡

\- eh..?

\- es domingo…¡ Y justo hoy se le ocurre al sol salir y tu pedazo de bajo no digas nada que el derecho de tener un lugar fresco donde dormir fue porque hiciste trampa..¡.- le grito furiosa lanzándole una almohada en la cara.

Ryosuke exclamó dolorido para después lanzarse encima de Sakura. Jade vs jade. Los ojos del joven resplandecían de felicidad mientras que los de la joven echaban chispas de furia.

-¡bájate de mí, Ryosuke. No estoy de humor.. !.- en la posición que estaban no era para nada decorosa. Y más, si eran hermanos. Sakura boca arriba con las piernas abiertas y en ellas Ryosuke agarrando sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza.

Ryosuke se acercó a su oído y ronroneó como gato.- Y yo te puedo contentar, mi ce-re-zo.

-!N-no aléjate¡

Sakura ejerció fuerza en sus brazos queriendo soltarse del agarre. Pero algo tibio y húmedo lamió su lóbulo izquierdo haciéndole soltar un suspiro.- nunca digas que no, cerezo. Hoy es un día especial y hay que celebrarlo a _mi_ _gusto_.-su cálido aliento en su oído le provocaba un agradable cosquilleo mandando descargas placenteras en todo su cuerpo y de sus labios salían pequeños suspiros.- te gusta, ¿verdad?. Te excita.-Ryosuke mordisqueo el lóbulo haciendo que el cuerpo debajo suyo tenga pequeños espasmos.

Los suspiros se convirtieron en gemido cuando una lengua invadió la cavidad del oído femenino, el cuerpo de Ryosuke se apegó al de Sakura.

La sabana que ahuyentaba el frío se volvió estorbosa entre ellos y el nivel de temperatura subió. La camiseta blanca de Ryosuke desapareció junto con la blusa de tira color rosa de Sakura.

Ryosuke dejó de jugar con el lóbulo para contemplar el torso desnudo de Sakura.- te he dicho que me gusta cómo te queda el rosa.- dijo con voz ronca producto de la lujuria que estaba plasmado en sus ojos jades, Sakura gimió por falta de atención.

-quiero…más…, onii-san.- Sakura pronunció lo más eróticamente posible. Sabía cómo se ponía su hermano cuando lo llamaba así. ¿Cómo paso, esto? ¿De querer dormir en un lugar más cómodo paso a hacer el amor con mi hermano?.-pensó Sakura. Los ojos jades del muchacho se clavaron en los jades de la muchacha, llenos de pasión y lujuria. Y, sin previo aviso la beso. Primero saboreando los labios dulces de ella, para después besarla con intensidad, de ser lento y suave se volvió apasionado y exigente.- O-onni..san

Sakura gimió en el beso y con eso, ganó su lengua, entrelazándose con la de ella en un baile desenfrenado.

Una oleada placentera recorrió cada partícula de los hermanos juntando sus caderas sintiendo sus sexos. Gimiendo por tal contacto íntimo. Ryosuke movió su cadera restregando su duro sexo en el centro de su hermana. Produciendo descargas placentera en ambos ganando generosos gemidos entre el demandante beso.

Ryosuke al querer más que solo restregar su sexo, quería más intimidad, más de esa suave y blanca piel, quería provocar más placer para ella. Separó los labios de esos labios rojos e hinchados por el demandante beso. Soltó las finas muñecas y separó su cuerpo del calor femenino. Que por tal acción la chica protesto. Pero en un parpadeo ya la tenía boca abajo con la piernas separadas y el entre ellas restregando su duro y necesitado sexo en los pliegues femeninos, sintiendo la humedad traspasar la fina tela del mini-short.

-Te encanta, ¿verdad?...-suspiró en el oído. "al que más le encanta es a ti." Sakura quiso responderle, pero las auto embestidas que le daba en su necesitado y húmedo sexo no le ayudaba. Y, cada vez gemía más alto, cosa que excita más a Ryosuke. Lo sentía en sus profundas penetradas.

Los gruñidos y gemidos de ambos subían de volumen inundando la habitación.

El clímax estaba por venir, ellos lo sentían, sus músculos estaban cada vez más rígidos y sus cuerpos perlados de sudor. Sus uñas de color negro se clavaron el colchón y las uñas Ryosuke en sus muñecas. Sakura grito de placer y Ryosuke mordió su desnudo hombro ocultando el grito.

Disfrutando del delicioso éxtasis que ambos como amantes se daban.

.

.

 _Respiraciones agitadas._

.

El árbol de manzana, cargado de tan exquisito fruto. De color rojo y dulzón.

.

 _Cuerpos desnudos disfrutando de las caricias de su amante._

.

Era tan tentador observar el balanceo constante de dicho fruto rojo.

... Queriendo más...

Acercándose más a ese redondo fruto con un único pensamiento. ¿Cómo será su textura? ¿Será tan suave y dulzón como por fuera se ve?

.

 _Gemidos preferidos de esos finos y rojos labios. Mientras su amante recorría con sumo detalle el curvilíneo cuerpo._

 _Roce con roce._

.

Comprobó que su sublime belleza no era tan solo de lejos. Toco. Liso y sedoso. Rojo y brillante. Tentándolo por comer. Por probarlo.

.

 _Sus labios rozaron, más abajo del monte de venus, esos carnosos labios rosados probando el éxtasis del placer. Tibio y dulzón. Picante y adicto. Delicioso._

 _Su amante devoto a sus caricias, anunció su nombre, en un canto celestial hasta erótico. Ellos habían probado el fruto prohibido_.

.

Tentación. La tentación era tanta que el fruto sagrado que descansaba en su mano proclamaba ser comido. Ser probado.

...no lo comas... es sagrado... es prohibido...

Pero lucía tan exquisito.

Desde que lo vio quiso tenerlo.

 _Quiso tenerla_.

Ya lo tocaste... lo disfrutaste... ahora déjalo... sufrirás cuando sea tarde... cuando te des cuenta que no está a tu alcance...

Porque es prohibido...

Pero aun así, sabiendo las consecuencias. Lo Probó. Lo saboreo. Disfrutó de su color, contextura, su fragancia y su sabor.

.

 _Se unieron._

 _Encajando perfectamente el uno con el otro. Penetradas constantes, manos aferrándose a la cintura, arañazos produciendo dolor y placer y besos que se intensificaban por el vaivén de los cuerpos._

 _Exquisito_.

.

Ellos probaron la manzana prohibida del árbol sagrado. Saciando su ansias de ella.

.

 _Y fueron observados y juzgados por sus pecados._

.

.

 _ **Cual de todas las cosas que una mujer puede escoger siempre elige la peor.**_

.

.

 _ **Las flores son como el alma de una mujer, Ryusei. Puedes cuidarlas, darle la más inocencia de las caricias, pero el tiempo no es en vano, se marchitan.**_

En una habitación de decorado elegante, detrás de un escritorio, en una silla ejecutiva, se encontraba un apuesto hombre; en su cabellera rojiza, bien peinada, se notaba finas canas, las cuales le combinaban perfectamente. Su rostro tenía ligeras arrugas pero aun así sobresalía los rasgos varoniles y atractivos. Poseía unos afilados y gélidos ojos ónices. Media 1,87 de cuerpo fornido y musculoso sin exagerar. Su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana. Y conservaba un aire de elegancia y sublimidad.

Su mirada de por sí penetrante estaba clavado en un punto fijo. Su brazos estaban rígidos y sus uñas se clavaban en el acolchado sofá.

-Te lo dije una vez, arpía. No la tendrás. _No lo obtendrás. -_ murmuró entre dientes con ácido en las palabras.

 _-No. No lo entiendes. Es él. Él es el pecado. El fruto que los mendigos como nosotros pelean._

Es entonces, que su cuerpo reaccionó ante tales palabras. Su mano se cerró.

 _-Te lo dije, hace tiempo. Déjamelo a mí. Pero huiste como león con sus cachorros. Dejando al malo sin nada entre sus manos. Sediento de dicho pecado._

Ryusei estudio sus palabras con atención. Ácidas al escribir el momento de hace 13 años. Si él no hubiera sido rápido de sacar sus hijos fuera de esa casa... no estarían ahí con él.

 _\- Deja de pensar tanto.-_ escucho su dulce voz. Tan embriagadora como antaño, pero tan maligna como la última vez.

Resoplo en una risa. No se dejaría llevar por tales palabras. Tal hechizo de ella sobre él ya no hay. Desapareció por completo.

 _\- Seyna...-_ pronunció con repugno el nombre. La susodicha río por tal llamado.

 _\- Me encanta cuando me llamas así_.-le dijo ronroneante _.- Suenas tan hombre de lo que aparentas.- le agrego juguetona haciendo fruncir el ceño a Ryusei. Pero una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el masculino rostro._

 _\- cuando te lo metía hasta el fondo no te quejabas, es más, rogabas para que te penetrara toda la noche.-_ dijo con arrogancia. Y la risa cantarina del otro lado de la línea hizo subir el ego de Ryusei.

Un suspiro nostálgico se escuchó.- _oh, los viejos tiempos, los viejos tiempos~~_

 _Cuanto extraño esa última noche de pasión.-_ ronroneo Seyna haciendo que Ryusei alzara una ceja.

 _\- Pues yo no.-_ murmuró cortante. Pero Seyna ni lo escuchó y siguió hablando.

 _Tus manos ásperas y grandes recorriendo mi cuerpo y tus labios besando mi blanca piel, mientras suspiros salen de mis labios nombrandote. Oh..! Mi adonis como te extraño._

 _-Tenerme en la cama._ \- completo el, burlón. Seyna respondió con si _.- pues es una lástima. No?.-_ miro al teléfono como si en ella estuviera la mujer de sus pesares.

 _-¿Porque no me amaste... como lo amaste a ella?._

Silencio.

Y Ryusei clavó su ónice mirada en un punto vacío. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Nunca tuvo pensado hablar ese día con esa mujer. Hace tres años atrás, Seyna había conseguido el número de su trabajo. Y desde entonces lo llama, día, tarde y noche. Esa mujer de nombre Seyna, que vio crecer en el regazo de su familia vecina. Y, presenció el amor incondicional que le profesaba a su difunta esposa. Seyna, lo había seducido, cayendo en lo más profundo de sus deseos carnales. Pensando quizás que la amaba como un día amó a su legítima esposa. Pero no, no fue así. Y lo comprobó. El día en que la fue a ver al hotel. Cerró los ojos, no quería recordar. Todavía dolía pero ya no tanto.

 _\- es fácil la respuesta, Ryusei._

Pero tal pregunta que le había hecho a él, fue repentina. Aunque en esos tres años de comunicación con ella tenía que imaginarse tal pregunta. Tal duda que quedó hace ya tanto tiempo.

 _Se sentía inseguro._

 _-pensaste que me amaste porque me parecía tu mujer._

Le había dicho. Tal voz resonaba en su cabeza dichas palabras. La verdadera respuesta.

 _Silencio._

 _Un incómodo silencio._

 _ **Y es que el deseo hacia otra persona, era tan fuerte, que no importaba si te ibas al infierno con tal de engañar, a ella, a él, a los otros.**_

.

.

.

… _ **.Continuara…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bueno, no sé qué decir, pero de algo si estoy segura me encanta el incesto. Y estoy pensando hacer un fic donde Sakura y Sasuke son hermanos. *o***

 **Pero no estoy segura u.u*…**

 **Y para el próximo capi será la conti del segundo capítulo que es: amor en tiempo pasado. Que ya lo tengo terminado el capi. Bueno sin más, me despido y nos vemos en el fic de Halloween's Night. Que falta solo dos capi para que termine. Y sin más…**

 **Sayonara mis queridos lectores.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **K.L.**

 **¿Reviews¡**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia me pertenece, escrito solamente con fin de entretenimiento, no LUCRO.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Amor en tiempo pasado.**

 **Two.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sol se desvanecía en el horizonte dando paso a la brillante grisácea Luna. Alumbrando con destellos celestiales a cuan enamorados veía. Siempre observadora de todas las acciones de los amantes, desde sus rompimientos y enamoramientos, hasta sus compromisos y promesas. Sintiendo de vez en cuando con dolor cómo sus hijos de la tierra sufrían por esa persona amada.

Y como era costumbre, posó sus grisáceas luces en un frondoso parque, donde sin querer, visualizo a un apuesto hombre, con traje elegante y un gran ramo de rosas rojas. Madre Luna, más conocida como Serenity, sabía que dichas rosas rojas significan: eterno amor. Un amor correspondido y seguro de ser aceptado.

Pero así mismo, cuando la pareja del hombre no entendía esos sentimientos entregados, eran desechados.

Fue entonces que a lo lejos vio una figura esbelta, que dando unos cuantos rayitos, puedo definir con claridad a la persona. Era una bella jovencita, con vestido de noche. En su cara, Madre Luna, pudo apreciar el destello de la felicidad.

Contenta, la joven había llegado donde el joven la esperaba sentado en una banquita cerca del lago.

- _Buenas noches, my lady._ \- saludo elegante el joven besando el dorso de la mano de la joven, que sonrojada desvió la vista.

\- _Gracias y Buenas noches también, my sir_.- saludo, un poco nerviosa, haciendo una reverencia.

Silencio.

Jade vs negro.

\- _no piensas darme las rosas.-_ comentó la joven sin romper el contacto visual. El joven sonrió de medio lado y antes de entregar las hermosas rosas para una bella mujer, dijo:

\- _Y qué motivo tengo para dar estas bellas flores a una jovencita que conocí por casualidad.-_ su voz sonó presuntuoso, pero en su mirar se notaba burlón.

La joven exclamando ofendidísima y se cruzó de brazos _.- hmp!, casualidad no fue, destino tal vez. Conocerme dio una nueva oportunidad a nuestras vidas.-_ le dijo con astucia, y sin quitarle la mira encima, estiró los brazos esperando el regalo.

El apuesto joven, alzó una ceja, desviando su mirada; de los brazos de la joven a las rosas rojas.

 _\- eres tan orgullosa para alguien tan poco atractiva_.- le dijo sonriendo burlón y levantándose del cómodo lugar.

 _-!ah¡ como que poco atractiva¡_ .- la joven ahora sí ofendida, no por decirle que era orgullosa, sino, por el 'poco atractiva'. Ella estaba más que segura que cuando se conocieron él mismo le había dicho que parecía una ninfa. Entonces, alcanzando al apuesto joven le arrebató con falsa delicadeza el ramo de rosas.

 _\- JE..! Con más feminidad no?_!- refuto el chico fingiendo enfado, viendo con dulzura el ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica. Ella, era única, y eso lo supo cuando la conoció bajo el árbol de cerezo.

Desde ese día el cambio su mirar hacia a el mundo, ya no había oscuridad, ni dolor. Habían desaparecido cuando la conoció a ella. Cuando conoció lo que verdaderamente era amar a una persona.

 _\- ¿y dónde vamos?.-_ le había dicho con esa radiante sonrisa en su linda cara, abrazando su brazo y recargando su cabeza en él.

Aunque no lo admitía ella, él era dos cabezas más que ella.

\- _enana..._

\- _Amargado.-_ le contestó. Comenzando a caminar hacia el auto.

\- _rosa_.-

\- _cabeza de gallina_.- abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

- _eres la segunda persona que me lo dice.-_ refiriéndose a su amigo Naruto.

\- _pues, tiene el don de la verdad.-_ la joven sonrió burlona, ante la mirada recelosa del joven.

.

.

\- _¿Te dije que los papeles están listo para el trámite?.-_ había llegado al lugar donde era tan especial para él. Sakura miraba con tristeza la tumba frente a sus pies. Sasuke le había dicho sobre sus padres, esa misma noche donde su alma se ahogaba de dolor, de desesperación. La madre de él, por lo que le había contado, era una gran mujer, luchadora, amable, fuerte, y cariñosa como nadie con sus hijos. Al contrario de su padre que era frío, demandante y severo con ellos. Especialmente con Sasuke. Pero cuando murió la Sra. Uchiha, el papa de Sasuke se desmoronó, encerrándose en su propio mundo, dejando a la buena de Dios a sus únicos hijos varones.

 _ **Porque el amar a una persona es entregar un pedazo del corazón.**_

- _mi hermano, está de acuerdo con el divorcio. Y está tras el abogado día a día._

\- _Eh?, porque?.-_ Sakura vio como Sasuke pasó una mano por su cabello negro alborotado, sacando un suspiro. Dando una muestra de lo difícil que le era hablar de la mujer que un día amo o eso pensó Sakura.

\- _todavía te duele_.- la voz de Sakura sonó tan surreal para Sasuke, que posó sus ojos en ella casi extrañado por las palabras.- _si quieres no debes hablar de ella. Podemos seguir con tu agrado de visitar tumbas a media noche.-dijo con tono de burla. Sacando una pequeña risa al Uchiha_.

Fue entonces, que el frío de la noche que le escalaba la piel fue reemplazado por unos acogedores brazos apretando su frío cuerpo a uno cálido. Sakura cerró los ojos, embriagándose del olor de menta y canela que desprendía el cuerpo varonil.

\- _Sakura...-_ la voz de Sasuke sonó tan lleno de esperanza que cautivo a Sakura refugiándose más entre sus brazos.- _el saber que te tengo hace de mi feliz._

Y esa persona que un día pensé que ame, era más que una mentira. Pero no es eso lo que me duele, sino, el saber que lastime a las personas que más apreciaba y me quieran, solo por alguien que no valoro lo que tenía.

Porque ella, también tuvo a alguien que la amo, pero ahora ella que abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que lo perdió por su vanidad y prepotencia.

Sakura escuchaba con atención a su amado pelinegro. Y sonrió al saber que no le dolía, por ella, por su antigua esposa.

Sino por los seres allegado a él.

 _\- Sabes, Sasuke-kun_.- Sakura, levemente, alzó su cabeza mostrando sus brillantes ojos jades.- _Siempre hay una oportunidad para alguien._

 _Y es que Dios siempre perdona a su hijo, no importa el pecado que haya cometido, siempre lo perdonara._

Sasuke la miró con infinito amor. Ella era un alma tan bondadosa, queriendo salvar a toda persona que esté a su alcance. Le recordaba mucho a madre, siempre tan caritativa, siempre tan amable y amorosa.

- _Hay que dejar unas cuantas rosas, en algunas lápidas, vamos...-_ Sakura deshizo el abrazo de Sasuke, que, gruñó en protesta, para después robarle un fugaz beso a esos labios color rosa y apresando la fina mano a la suya.

- _Sasuke-kun, eso de visitar tumbas a media noche se me está pegando_.

.

 _._

 _ **Porque la vida era así, el engaño es y será un escudo de tus pecados hacia otras personas**_ _._

.

.

Sasuke nunca era muy empalagoso, mucho menos sabía cómo consolar a una persona.

Y más para, si esa persona, era Su Sakura.

Gruesas lágrimas bañaban sus sonrojados pómulos, mientras continuos espasmos invaden su frágil cuerpo.

 _\- Y-yo no q-quería que e-él se interpusiera. ¡Por mi culpa él murió!.-_ sus rodillas flaquearon, cayendo al frío suelo.

Sasuke sintió un nudo en su garganta y un gran vacío en su estómago. Su mente trabajaba a mil por segundo, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para su amada.

\- _Sakura...cálmate._ -la voz de Sasuke sonó casi serena. Casi, si no fuera por las ganas indescriptible de llorar al ver así de destrozada a su joven pelirrosa.

Ella le había contado días después de conocerla, que su joven hermano había muerto. Nunca le digo el motivo y él no quería preguntar de más al ver la expresión que le causaba dicha oración.

Pero hoy al ver visitado por primera vez la tumba del hermano mayor de Sakura, pudo apreciar el buen estado que estaba la tumba como si todos los días la vinieran a visitar, muestra de eso las flores veraniegas que adornaban la lápida.

- _Sasuke-kun, yo lo ame._ \- Sakura con voz rasposa debido al llanto habló. Sasuke asintió de acuerdo con la oración.

- _eso lo sé, por eso es tu hermano. Yo también amo a mi hermano, aunque a veces es un infeliz y me saca de quicio, lo quiero._

 _\- No-o d-de esa manera._ \- Sakura, nunca le había contado a Sasuke lo que realmente pasó con su hermano, siempre diciendo que murió a causa suya, pero Sasuke nunca se atrevía a preguntar el motivo o el porqué. Siempre tan limitado a las preguntas y eso le agrada de él.

Y era injusta.

Porque él le confesó su vida, sus pecados y sus problemas, más ella no, no la verdad.

Él sabía que ella era de una familia de bien, ya no vivía con sus padres, su madre había muerto y el único vivo su padre que le mantenía y visitaba de vez en cuando. Pero nada más.

Por eso hoy, le iba a contar la verdad. La verdad de que se enamoró de su hermano, Ryosuke.

.

 _-...¿C-cómo?... ¡¿cómo maldita sea?! ...-_ explotó gritándole y alejándose de ella, mirándole como si fuera un monstruo _.- Porque, porque?!_

 _¿Porque mierda no me lo dijiste? Te conté mi vida, mis problemas y tú.. Tú no me lo confiaste.-le digo adolorido. Sakura, al ver lo lastimado que estaba le dolía en lo más hondo del corazón._

 _-yo... no estaba lista. El, era una persona muy importante para mí, en mi vida y tu también lo eres y lo serás. Y decirte esto, que llevó tiempo de superarlo, no fue fácil pero lo logré y cuando te conocí bajo el árbol de cerezo, supe que me había curado por completo._

Sasuke que parecía un cuerpo sin vida, inmóvil, mirando un punto fijo en el rostro de Sakura, no se había dado cuenta de la cercanía de ella. Mucho menos, el abrazo en su cintura. Estaba Tan metido en sus pensamientos por las palabras que minutos antes Sakura le confesó.

¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso podía manchar tal pureza?

Ella había amado a su hermano y viceversa, de todas las formas posibles. ¿Cómo dos hermanos habían caído tan hondo en los pecados, habían traspasado la barrera de hermanos a una de amantes!

Porque eso eran, amantes: Unos hermanos que jugaban amarse.

Ahora, ya sabía porque Sakura cada vez que habla del hermano, de ese tal Ryosuke, lo hacía con infinita dulzura y tristeza.

Fue entonces, que sintió unas suaves manos acariciar su mejilla.

- _no me toques...-_ su voz salió indiferente, tan lejana y fría.

\- _Sasuke-kun, yo... lo siento._

Las manos de Sasuke cobraron vida, despegando ese cálido cuerpo que se aferraba a él como si no hubiera mañana y dando media vuelta. - _déjame... yo,…. Tengo que anular ese rompimiento.-_

Sasuke no supo porque dijo tal barbarie. Y la voz de Sakura lo confirmo.

 _\- ¡Tú no la amas! Nunca la amaste y nunca la amaras._ -Sasuke apreció el coraje en la voz de ella _.-¿Sabes porque? Porque tú nunca supiste lo que es el verdadero amor._

Tales palabras congeló a Sasuke, que sin darse cuenta sus pies giraron encontrándose con una Sakura, agitada del coraje que sentía su pequeño cuerpo, mientras sus ojos reflejaban la furia e impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

 _\- amor?... Tu que sabes de amor?! Si solo te revolcaste con tu hermano?!_

!Pos!

Un golpe en seco retumbó el lugar.

Sasuke miraba con asombro la mano de Sakura, la cual temblaba de coraje y dolor. Llevó su mano por inercia a su roja e inflamada mejilla.

 _\- No me revolqué con mi hermano, lo ame como era debido. Lo ame desde que nacimos, y lo seguiré amando por sobre todas las cosas._

Sasuke sintiendo como una daga sin piedad, a sangre fría, le apuñalada en la espalda, llegando hasta su corazón y atravesándolo sin piedad. Aguantando el dolor de aquellas palabras, frunció el ceño, mordiéndose internamente la mejilla.

 _\- ¡eso solo lo hacen los enfermos! Acostarse con su hermano, con su misma sangre._ \- la lengua de Sasuke bailo afiladamente, llena de ira y dolor.

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron, por tal oración y tal desprecio. Desconociendo por completo al Sasuke que tenía al frente con el Sasuke que ella conoció.

 _\- Eso es lo que todas las personas dicen.-_ Sasuke pudo apreciar como en los ojos de Sakura que eran tan llenos de vida, eran reemplazados por vacío. Un vacío que dolía con solo ver _.- Y le entiendo, Sr. Uchiha. Las personas cometen muchos errores, y el peor es este. Pecar por un amor que no habrá futuro._

.

.

En un elegante restaurante de París, más conocido como Restaurant & Coffee, sentado en un mesita fuera del lugar, un apuesto joven miraba un punto fijo. Un joven mesero se acercó al caballero, el cual lo ignoro.

 _\- Señor...-_ llamó el mesero moviendo levemente el hombro del señor.- _¿su café?.-_ señaló la tasa todavía completa de café. El caballero miró el contenido.

 _\- ya se me enfrió._

 _\- si quiere le traigo otro._

 _\- Hmp...-_ asintió. Viendo como el mesero se iba con su pedido.

 _\- ¿Tarde mucho?.-_ una voz femenina le hizo fruncir el ceño. Alzó la ónice mirada para encontrarse con una melena roja y un joven rostro femenino.

 _\- solo se enfrió el café...-_ Murmuró más para sí que para ella. La cual hizo un gesto de disgusto.

 _\- ¿qué dijiste? No te entendí. Habla más fuerte, sabes que me molesta que hables entre dientes._ \- la joven mujer se sentó al otro extremo de la mesita, clavando sus rojos ojos en el apuesto rostro del caballero.

El joven no sabía qué decir. Se sentía encerrado como sí que algo le detenía para pensar más allá de las cosas. Después de ese día, todo se le vino abajo.

- _Quiero... que, hablemos sobre el divorcio.- l_ e dijo despacio pero con un toque de frialdad.

\- _vaya, pensé que era para otra cosa, Sasuke-kun.-_ le respondió irónicamente.

 _-No, no lo creo.-_ dichas palabras le hicieron sentir presión en el estómago. Había decidido tomar una decisión, después de lo ocurrido con Sakura, ya no podía pensar bien. Ni siquiera dormía, solo se pasaba en vela, y el día pensando en lo que le dijo Sakura. Es verdad la noticia fue un golpe imprevisto, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante semejante noticia. Por eso actuó así, tan frívolo y cerrado de sí.

Pero le daba vueltas al asunto, y no encontraba más que un pecado.

Incesto.

Sí, incesto porque eso era lo que hicieron.

Cometieron el más vil de los pecados.

Visto como una deshonra para la familia y conocidos. Era mal visto, criticado y hasta condenados al infierno por tal acción.

Pero...ella.

"No me revolqué con mi hermano, lo ame como era debido. Lo ame desde que nacimos, y lo seguiré amando por sobre todas las cosas."

Esas palabras, esas malditas palabras le perforaban el cerebro, todo el santo día. No lo dejan en paz.

Le dolía, le dolía el pecho al recordar esas palabras. Era tan doloroso recordarlo. Pero... ¿porque le dolía? ¿Porque al recordar eso le dolía el corazón?

 _\- su café, señor.-_ la voz del mesero lo sacó del ensimismamiento.- _algo más, que desea señor.-_ le preguntó refiriéndose a su compañía. La cual sonreía traviesa al mesero.

 _\- No, creo.-_ respondió despacio. Mirando la taza del café.

\- _Sasuke-kun, que malo que eres. Después de quitarme tú casa principal, tu trabajo y tu parte de la fortuna. No me vas a invitar nada._

La mirada oscura de Sasuke, le perforó el alma, o eso pensó ella.- _¿Qué quieres que te ofrezca, Karin? La mitad de la empresa que mis padres me dejaron. O la casa de mis padres que también me pertenece una mitad. O las deudas de la hipoteca de la mansión que compraste para tus amantes sin permiso a mis espaldas._ \- le hablo tan fría e indiferente, que Karin tembló nerviosa al tener esa mirada oscura tan severa sobre de ella.- _¿Dime Karin, que quieres? Porque si fuera por mí, te dejará en la calle. Mira que no eres fea, es más, eras catalogada como la doncella más hermosa de la ciudad, a sí mismo como la mejor perra en la cama_.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de Karin todo un poema.

 _\- Pero no te ofendas, eso es como un halago entre los hombres. Y para serte sincero, no eres tan mala en la cama, tus amantes me lo confirmaron ese día en especial. Te acuerdas._

Karin frunció los labios.- _si me citaste para humillarme, será mejor que me valla. No soy una cualquiera para que me vengas a pisotearme de esa manera, Sasuke-kun_

 _\- Pero si yo no te estoy pisoteando. Solo te estoy recomendando... en algo que puedes hacerlo bien.-_ los ojos de Sasuke brillaban con burla, rencor y venganza _.- Pero a ya tu si quieres malinterpretar. Solo te dije que escogiera lo que mis padres me dejaron._

 _\- Qué quieres decir?! Que la empresa es mía.-_ la herida del ego de Karin se fue al caño al escuchar lo que Sasuke le propuso.

 _\- mmm... No. Lo que te dije fue: Si por mi fuera, te dejaría en la calle._

 _\- pero..._

 _\- Pero, Itachi ya lo hizo. Siempre tan pillo.-_ le comento sonriendo con falso pesar, tirando en la mesa una carpeta. Karin lo cogió y revisó.

 _\- estos son..._

 _-Así es, como sabrás mi hermano estaba a sol y sombra tras tu abogado. Ya sabes cómo es de receloso con su empresa y familia. Así que él se encargó, o mejor dicho obligo, a tu abogado que la nuestra fortuna no se mueve a no ser si nosotros, los hermanos Uchiha, decidamos dar una parte de nuestra herencia._

 _-QUE?! ¿PERO SI TU TIENES QUE DARME UNA PARTE DE LO QUE ME PERTENECE!. !¿FUI TU ESPOSA?!_

- _en eso si no te equivocas, querida ex-esposa. Veras, yo no fui tan... mmm.. Despiadado como fue mi hermano al firmar el contrato. Por eso te deje mi parte._

La cara de Karin se agrandó de alegría.- _sabía que no te ibas a olvidar de los buenos momentos que tuvimos, Sasuke-kun.-_ la mano de Karin acaricio la de Sasuke con complicidad.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

\- _si, por eso lee la siguiente página.- r_ etiró su mano con desdén, dándole un sorbo a su café. Llamando al mesero.

 _\- por el motivo que me otorga el poder de la herencia Uchiha, dejo todo lo que una vez tuve a mi ex-esposa, Karin Uzumaki; La cabaña del pueblo y mis antiguas pertenencias infantiles._

 _\- ¿desea algo, señor?._

 _-La cuenta._

Sasuke miro a Karin y sonrió victorioso por dentro. Ver a su ex en ese estado tan… traumático, le alegraba el día. Realmente cómo pudo casarse con una persona tan interesada.

 _-Aquí esta_.- le dijo el mesero entregando la cartilla. Sasuke puso el dinero.

\- _gracias, señor.-_ acompañándolo a la salida. Dejando a una Karin en los mil demonios.

\- ! Sasuke Uchiha no me puedes hacer esto ¡.-le gritó Karin desde la mesita. Sasuke sonrió victorioso antes de salir por completo del restaurant y perderse entre la multitud de la gente.

.

.

 _-¿Cómo está la bella dama pelirrosa? Déjame decirte que es un buen partido. Aparte de que su padre es un buen empresario, junto con las empresas que se carga.-_ silbó dando énfasis.- _Hermanito, te sacaste la lotería._

- _no estoy interesado_.- respondió cortante.

 _-oh, Sasuke, deja de ser amargado.-_ Itachi negó con su mano, pero su rostro cambió a uno pícaro _.- Pero cuando estas con ella sonríes y sabrá Dios qué otras "cositas"._

Itachi pícaro pincho el pecho de Sasuke que gruño levemente sonrojado golpeando la mano de su hermano.

- _eres malo, otouto.-_ Itachi miró resentido a su hermano.

Silencio.

Itachi miró a su hermano. Sus ojos. Yo no era la misma mirada que tenía en antaño. Triste, vacío y desesperación. Pero eso ya no era, ya no había nada de eso. Ahora era un vacío doloroso pero a la vez dulzura y ...

 _\- La amas._

Sasuke miró a su hermano sorprendido.- _que...?_

Itachi sonrió con cariño sentándose a lado de su hermano. Estaban en su despacho por lo cual podían hablar calmadamente y sin interrupciones.

 _\- Esa mujer, llamada Karin, te cambio, te hizo infeliz, frío y antisocial. Aunque bueno, indiferente y antisocial ya lo eras._

 _\- no ayudas!_

 _\- Bueno, pero te alejo de la gente que te quería, de tu padre, de mí, y de Naruto. Pero cuando llegó ella. La bella dama pelirrosa, fue distinto pude ver en ti un brillo que no tenías desde que mamá murió. Ella te hizo vivir, te hizo amar y te hizo creer nuevamente, hermanito.-_ la mano de Itachi palmeo la espalda de Sasuke.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza _.- pero ya no..._

 _\- hmp? Como que ya no? Ya no están saliendo o qué?_

 _\- Ella me engaño.-_ respondió Sasuke con tristeza.

Itachi entrecerró lo ojos.- _hermanito, no sé si te haces o eres_.- Sasuke lo miró sin entender.- _Pero ella no es Karin. Sakura es muy, pero muy diferente. Y créeme cuando te dijo que ella no te engaña._

Sasuke suspiró, pasando su mano por el cuello, signo de estar cansado. Itachi se levantó y camino hasta un mini bar.

- _Renuncie a ella.-_ la voz de Sasuke sonó cansado y triste. Que hizo a Itachi darse la vuelta con los ojos en par en par.

 _\- ¡confirmado! ¡Eres idiota!_

Sasuke sonrió levemente.- _si, esta vez tienes razón. Soy un completo idiota._

 _\- Y sabes porque?_

 _-porque?.-_ Sasuke se levantó y acompañó a Itachi cogiendo el vaso de whisky y empinándose.

 _\- por no perdonar a la mujer que amas_.

Sasuke lo miro. No de una manera fría o indiferente, sino, confusa y dudosa. Como si quisiera ver más allá de esos ojos negros tan tranquilos.

 _\- Lo sabes, verdad?._ \- comentó/confirmó Sasuke.

Silencio.

 _\- pues... se puede decir que tal vez.-_ Itachi se empino el whisky para luego servirse otro.

\- ! Cómo?

- _bueno, se puede decir que ella y yo nos encontramos, por casualidad en el despacho de su papá. Ella iba de salida y yo de entrada._

 _\- anda al grano._

 _\- ¿También quieres que te diga cómo iba vestida? Bueno, tenía un vestido veraniego muy corto, por cierto. Zapatillas de tela y una carterita roja. Su cabello lo tenía cogido en una coleta dejando unos cuantos mechones en su angelical y fino rostro. Se veía realmente hermosa y más con ese vestido corto..._

Sasuke al ser ignorado por su hermano y más cuando hablo así de Sakura, frunció el ceño y golpeó la mejilla de Itachi sacándolo de la fantasía con Sakura.

 _-siempre tan resentido, otouto._ \- Itachi se sobaba la mejilla, ahora roja e inflamada.

 _\- pues no hables de esa manera de ella. Y ve al grano. Quiero saber qué es lo que te dijo_.- Sasuke lo miro serio e Itachi frunció el ceño dejando el vaso de whisky en la barra.

 _-Ella estaba mal.-_ Sasuke lo miró preocupado. Enferma, pensó. Itachi negó con la cabeza como sabiendo lo que su hermano pensaba.- _No en ese sentido, sino, triste y desesperada. Como si hubiese peleado con alguien, pero... a mí me pareció que ella ha luchado toda su vida, con todos a la vez. Le pregunte que le pasaba. Pero ella me preguntó por ti._

 _\- ¿Uchiha-san como esta?-_ los ojos de Sakura estaban hinchados y rojos. Itachi al notarlo, no dijo nada solo sonrió a contestarle.

\- _Me imagino que bien. No lo veo en semanas ¿pero creí que ustedes salían?-_ se atrevió a preguntar y al ver la reacción que provocó en Sakura lo preocupó más.

\- _El señor Uchiha y yo, ya... no... Salimos_.- la voz de ella sonó en un susurro, cosa que a Itachi le dificulto oír pero más que eso sonó con tristeza y dolor.

 _\- Sakura, no tienes que ocultar nada, somos amigos, te acuerdas.-_ Itachi acarició con dulzura la cabeza rosada. Sakura posó sus ojos jades, hinchados y rojos en Itachi.

\- _creo que no te ha dicho nada._

Itachi se alzó de hombros.-S _abes cómo es, arisco como un gato._

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír a Sakura. Itachi sonrió también al ver que Sakura ya no estaba tan cohibida.

- _Yo le conté la verdad. La verdad de mi hermano._ \- Itachi agrandó los ojos. Alejándose de Sakura y revolviéndose el cabello. Su mente dio vueltas, vueltas donde podía ver a su hermano llorar con desesperación, solo sin nadie a su lado consolándolo.

 _-Itachi, lo siento.-_ La voz de Sakura hizo que sus ojos se posaran en ella. Se veía indefensa y frágil. Pero hermosa y brillante como un ángel. Y, como si su mente le transportará, en el pasado vio como el padre de Sakura, le confesaba el pecado que sus hijos cometieron. Y el presenció el dolor de la familia, junto con su padre, que siendo un hombre correcto y duró, apoyo a su amigo y a sus hijos. Y él pudo ver, por primera vez, lo que es el dolor de amar a una persona. El no poder estar con esa persona amada, y luchar por esa persona. El admiro a esos hermanos como a ninguna otra persona. Y su padre también lo hizo y le hizo comprender lo que realmente era amar. Así mismo ellos tenían que guardan silencio y protegerlos pase lo que pase. Pero... todo cambio cuando Ryosuke murió.

\- _Yo... no Sakura, no tienes que disculparte. Yo si por reaccionar así.-_ Itachi mirando con profundo cariño la abrazo. Sakura cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la calidez de su amigo.

\- _¿Cómo... reacciono?_.- le hablo despacio como miedo de lastimarla.

 _\- Como todos los demás...-_ la voz apagada de ella, fue suficiente para que Itachi pudiera ver el dolor presente en las palabras y en ella.

.

 _\- dijo que tú no sabes lo que es amar_.- Itachi miro a Sasuke con severidad.- _pero, no creo._

 _\- Quizás tenga razón.-_ Sasuke miraba fijamente el exterior de la ventana. La gente iba y venía de las calles de Europa.

 _\- Oh, quizás ella lo dijo cuándo estabas con Karin_.-Itachi seguía recargado en el mini bar tomando, ahora, la botella de Whisky _.-¿Sabes quién enseñó a amar a nuestro padre? ¿Sabes porque sé que no hay que criticar de otras personas? Porque, ellos, Sakura y Ryosuke, nos enseñaron amar. Nosotros vimos el sufrimiento de ellos._

Sasuke escuchaba atentamente a su hermano, sus ojos estaban fijos en la gente de afuera pero su mente divaga mezclados con todos los últimos hechos de su vida.

 _-Sakura...perdóname._

Y una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla.

.

.

Sabía que Sakura no era una mala chica, ella también sabía que su padre no era un hombre sin escrúpulos.

\- _Entonces, conociste a Seyna._

 _-si..._

 _\- ¿Qué te pareció?.-_ Ry miraba a Sakura con cierto temor, había bajado su máscara de hielo. Sakura bajó la mirada.

 _\- No creo que sea la correcta para ti.-_ respondió Sakura con cierto temor jugando con sus dedos.

Y es que ver a la protagonista de tus pesadillas no era muy común que digamos.

 _\- Sakura…-_ su voz suave y fina sonó como el filo de una katana. Peligroso.

 _\- Seyna…-_

.

.

.

 _ **Continuara-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Dudas?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.Gracias por leer nos vemos en el próximo fic. Y a quienes les guste el KakaSaku pasen a leer mi primer Drabble de ellos. *o* Se llama RECOLLECT. Le puse así porque seguiré haciendo drabbles de ellos en esa página. Así q no se los pierda.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.Besos y Abrazos….**_

 _ **Atte.: K.L.**_


End file.
